AWA Super Clash III
'''Super Clash III '''was held on December 13 1988 from the UIC Pavillion in Chicago Illinois. it was the 3rd SuperClash Event produced by the American Wrestling Association and the only AWA show to be live on Pay-Per-View. this event was a Co-promotion with CWA, CWF, POWW, WCCWA, and for the 1st time ever on Wrestling PPV: Chojin Superhero Wrestling which was made famous by King Muscle/Kinnikuman but now has expanded into several promotions such as, World-Wide Fighting, CSHWA, CSHWF, CSHWC, ISHWC, ISHWA, GSHWA. for the Chojin Wrestling promotions it was a launching pad as they crowned 1st ever champions and it was a buy rate and commercial success in which those Chojin Wrestling Promotions especially CSHWA gained popularity, attention, notoriety and respect from AWA and others in the Wrestling world and the Wrestlers who performed in these promotions were granted $10,000 per winner and received honor by King Muscle as the "Best of the Best". the night ended with a big upset, CSHWAs #1 U-20 Wrestler Team Captain Steve Kennedy the youngest wrestler on the card defeated former AWA World Heavyweight Champion, Cool Curt Hennig, who was in a Bad Mood the day of the Event due a contractual dispute, in the Finale of a Long-Elimination Tournament series of matches to crown the 1st ever AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Champion. for the AWA, it was not a financial success and the AWA was poorly received as a result one of they re top wrestlers defeated by a teenage wrestler from a fast rising promotion such as the CSHWA. and soon after the WCCWA was bought out by Jerry the King Lawler and Jerry Jarrett and merged with the Memphis-based CWA to become the United States Wrestling Assosiation. on the 24th match of the night. the Son of AWA promoter Verne Gagne, Greg Gagne defeated Ronnie Garvin by count-out. since this match was for the AWAs 1st TV title, the AWA International Television Championship, Gagne won the Championship without pinning his opponent. Background the card included matches resulting from major or minor rivalries from AWA All-Star Wrestling, AWA Championship Wrestling, World Class Championship Wrestling, Powerful Women of Wrestling, the Memphis-based Continental Wrestling Assosiation, Northwest-based Continental Wrestling Federation,the Hawaii-stationed Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Assosiation, the Kyoto-based Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Federation, the Okinawa-based Chojin Super Hero Wrestling Council, the Brussels-based Global Super Hero Wrestling Assosiation the London-based World Wide Fighting, Mexico-City-based International Super Hero Wrestling Assosiation and the Seoul-based International Super Hero Wrestling Council. the main course of Super Clash III was the crowning of the 1st ever AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Champion by way of an Elimination Tournament involving 16 top AWA Wrestlers vying to win that $100,000 Championship Belt which was first constructed after AWA Super Clash II. the First Round of this All-Star Tournament went down on AWA TV, the tournament opened in a controversial fashion as Cool Curt Hennig defeated Steve "O" Olsonowski in Lake Okobogi when he raked his eyes and pinned him while using the Ropes for leverage, the 2nd match of the match in Receda, California was quaking 2 days later as Rocky Mountain Thunder defeated 1 1/2 of the AWA World Tag Team Champions and Badd Company, Hard Rock Paul Diamond in a 1-sided destruction. AWA International Television Champion and one of the Favorites of the tournament, Greg Gagne gained a hard fought victory over Russian Soldat Ustinov in Reno, Nevada when Soldats manager T Joe Khan interfered when Gagne was set to come off the top rope therefore Soldat Ustinov was Disqualified and declared eliminated from the tournament as a result. controversy once again marred the Elimination Tournament as T Joe Khan used the Soviet Flag and Slammed the heaviest man in the Tournament Jerry Blackwell in Fresno, California and pinned him 1-2-3. the most dastardly act in wrestling accured when Colonel DeBeers used brass knucks to hit an unsuspecting Baron Von Rashke in the St. Paul Auditorium. the heavy favorite for the tournament, the AWA World Heavyweight Champion Jerry the King Lawler wowed the Mid-South Coliseum in Memphis, Tenneessee with a hard fought win over Sensei Pat Tanaka, one 1/2 of the AWA World Tag Team Champions and Badd Company. Great Indian Chief Wahoo McDaniel impressed the crowd in the University of Oklahoma with a one-sided victory over Tom Rocky Stone. in the Showboat Sports Pavillion in Las Vegas, Nevada, Manny "the Raging Bull" Fernandez made short work of David Korijhon. the Quarterfinal Rounds of the Tournament opened with Controversy in Las Vegas, Nevada in the Showboat as Cool Curt Hennig used as roll of Dimes to knockout Rocky mountain thunder therefore giving the Robinsdale crusher a most controversial pinfall victory. in Marshfield, Minn, Greg Gagne moved closer to that $100,000 belt with a hard fought victory over T Joe Khan. the upset of the Tournament accured in the Dallas Sportitorium in texas when Colonel DeBeers defeated AWA World Champion Jerry the King Lawler when DDP hit Lawler with a cane when the referee wasnt looking. the Feud between Wahoo McDaniel and Manny Fernandez continued in Palmetto, Florida as Wahoo pinned Fernandez and afterwards fernandez bloodied Wahoo very bad. it was down to the Final Four to determaine the top 2 contenders for the $100,000 Championship belt as a very serious feud between Curt Hennig and Greg Gagne came to a controversial end at Caesars Palace in las vegas as Curt Hennig once again used a roll of dimes and knocked out Gagne 15 minutes into there elimination match. in Rochester, Minn, Wahoo McDaniel defeated Colonel DeBeers against all odds in just 10 minutes. 4 weeks before the event Hennig filed a legal injunction against Wahoo McDaniel on the grounds that he blew his shot at the AWA World Title against him on march. and AWA cannot find a replacement but the CSHWA did find a Replacement, the #1 ranked Under-20 wrestler in theyre promotion, from College Station, Texas, Team Captain Steve Kennedy. coming off a rivalry against Blake "the Duke" Wellington over a high school sweetheart, which ended with a Steel Cage Match with Kennedy winning by escaping the cage to win the love of her high school sweetheart, he was on a 8 match winning streak. defeating the likes of the AWAs Dennis Stamp, tommy wildfire rich, gary young and tom rocky stone in single matches. and won the 1988 Chojin A-Class Wrestler award Tournament by Howard the Duck, Big V, Mad Max and Ivanio Bojavic to win his 2nd tournament to win to right to replace Wahoo McDaniel in the Finale Super Clash III Results # the Guerrero Brothers def. Cactus Jack and the Rock n Roll RPMs # Flamboyant Eric Embry (Challenger) def. Jeff Jarrett (Champion) to win the WCCW World Light Heavyweight Championship # Jimmy Boogie Woogie Man Valiant def Wayne the Train Bloom # Iceman King Parsons (Champion) def. Brickhouse Brown to retain the WCCW Texas Heavyweight Championship # Original Top Guns (Derick Star Fire Dukes and Ricky Rice) and AWA Womens World Champion Wendi Richter def. AWA World Tag Team Champions Badd Company (Paul Diamond and Pat Tanaka) and Medusa Michelli # Greg Gagne def. Ronnie Garvin to regain the AWA International Television Championship # Sgt. Slaughter def. Colonel DeBeers in a Boot Camp Match # SST w/ Buddy Roberts (Champions) def. Michael PS Hayes and Steve Cox (Challengers) to retain the WCCW World Tag Team Championship # Wahoo McDaniel def. Manny Fernandez in an Indian Strap match # Jerry the King Lawler (AWA World Heavyweight Champion) def. Kerry Von Erich (WCCW World Heavyweight Champion) by TKO (Referee Stoppage due to excessive bleeding on Kerry von erich's left eye) to Unify the World titles to become the 1st ever Champion of the Newly formed-USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship # Rock n Roll Express and the Stud Stuble fought to a Double Disqualification # Texas Team Captain Steve Kennedy def. Cool Curt Hennig in a major upset in a Tournament Finale to win the inaugural AWA-ESPN World Television Heavyweight Championship and the $100,000 cash prize aftermath Curt Hennigs bad mood on the day of Super Clash III was confirmed as he quit AWA for good because of this devistating loss. Steve Kennedy by virtue of his upset victory was promoted as the #1 contender for the AWA World Heavyweight Championship and was ready for champion Jerry the King Lawler. but on January 20th, Lawler was stripped of the AWA World Championship when he refused to warrant an agreement to face Kennedy in Milwalkee wisconsinCategory:1988 Category:AWA Category:Super Clash Category:AWA SuperClash